


FFXIV Drabbles of a Sort

by Karityr



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Final Fantasy XIV, Looots of player characters, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non Canonical Immortal, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Other, Protective Siblings, Screw Time Continuity, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Rivalry, So many OCs, but mpreg with fantasias, some super random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karityr/pseuds/Karityr
Summary: Just a lot of random drabbles of varying sorts between various FFXIV OCs that I just feel the need to post so I can try to work up the nerve to actually post anything I write after a devastating writer's block. Most of these will probably be really short. I'm just reteaching myself how to creatively write, it's fine. Just randomness everywhere. Tags placed for probable future content based on OC history





	1. Tiny child and language

Oh Twelve, look at her little face. The runt miqo'te smirked a bit as he watched the toddler with Laeroth and U'zuh, giggling just moments before her face scrunched up and she looked angry.

  
Or like she was about to shit. Either or, not his problem at the moment as he was getting dinner ready.

  
Niovent was finishing off the rest of the leeks, cutting them up extra fine to ensure that they would fit into little Cemi's mouth. By the Fury, the elezen was far too eager to be of help to get dinner ready, especially when the tiny miqo'te was involved. And probably also wanting to be just close enough to Keru so he could kick the dark-haired male any time he used any sort of colorful language.

  
"Hey, Nio, look at her face." He commented quietly, nudging the elezen before returning to mashing the popotos. "She looks like she's about to take a shi--"

  
"Ffffuck!" The tiny voice felt like it echoed in the room, all four adults freezing and staring at the toddler as she started to giggle. Xia's laughter joined immediately after from the other room, and Keru could feel the dragoon's eyes settling on him.

  
"What was that I said about language in front of her?" It was almost like a jesting prod, despite it being more of a warning of his imminent death at the hands of the child's father. Or her daddy. Or both.

  
"P-probably just a fluke," Keru muttered, "won't happen again."

  
"Fuck!" The child burst into giggles again, Keru looking up from his popoto mashing and seeing slitted golden eyes focusing on him.

  
"Shit."


	2. The time she fell

Breathless running along the crystalized aether trail, he hadn't realized it was possible to be have his chest and body burn so relentlessly from just running alone. He had to keep going, Ahri needed him, she needed Xia, she needed help. The man she went after had murdered several people already and yet she sought to go after him alone. Why did she think to do something so foolish?! He knew why exactly, it was no secret as she had told them herself that she wanted to protect them and bade that they not go with her, for their safety.

  
A roar pierced the air unlike anything the young miqo'te had ever heard, deep and echoing of fury and he almost wanted to say, anguish. He shot a glance to Xia as they rushed on, sparing moments to dispatch a hostile creature in their path before continuing on. The closer they got to the Singing Shards, the sound of the use of magic could be heard, the blue crystallized aether underneath their feet starting to be mottled with orange, and the air crackled with the energy of lightning aether. They were close.

  
As the orange aether crystals became more frequent, the sounds of spells being cast and fighting came clearer until they could see her, grimoire drawn and spells readied at her fingertips, Titan-egi receiving a square hit fro-- Oh Twelve, oh _Fury_ , what was that?!

  
The manifestation was large, in such a way that seemed impossible, dwarfing the size of Titan-egi with ease, towering over the battleground as spells were exchanged between the two summoners with much interest until the male's attention shifted, red hues looking towards Xia and himself.

  
Keru's hands reached for his codex at his side, determined to be ready for whatever the man could throw at Xia and himself, but it was Ahri who's attention shifted next, seeing them and in that split moment, the young miqo'te saw her eyes widen in fear for just a fraction of a moment before the silver-haired stranger flicked his fingers, a Ruin spell slamming into her chest while her guard was down.

  
"AHRI!" His feet pounded the ground as he raced forward, sister's footsteps echoing his own, Titan-egi collapsing as Ahri's strength faded, the female miqo'te's arms going out to her sides as though she were trying to steady herself.

  
No longer faced with the yellow Egi, the massive aetheric monstrosity had turned its sights to the light haired summoner, a Sacred Soil spell just moments too late as the creature slammed its clawed hand down upon her, shredding into her body as though it were merely paper against a freshly sharpened knife.

  
"MOM!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.

It was bloodied chaos in the Reach, Keru feeling like he was merely grasping at straws, moving from one body to another trying to find survivors while the rest split up to find those they could help as well. U'zuh had taken up task to pin down the strawberry blonde woman from before, an obvious Ala Mhigan that had turned against her kin.

  
Her blade sliced through the air, narrowly dodging the monk before he slammed forward hard, throwing her form aside with practiced ease, but the pale haired miqo'te was guarded and at the ready for the fight to continue. The imperial soldiers that Keru had been cleverly dodging caught him, dragging him to the ground, and pinning him under them, but before anything further could be done, the soldiers all stopped, Keru looking up to the distinct clink clink of armor rattling as someone walked.

  
It was slow, methodical really, Keru turning his head a little bit to his nearby companion that had been about to pull the imperials off him, only to see the elezen had also been distracted by the appearance of a large body in armor. "Nio..." His voice wavered, gaze returning to the man as he spoke to U'zuh now.

  
"Your friends were a disappointment. But you..." the man trailed off just slightly as Laeroth ran to U'zuh's side, followed quickly by Xia. Behind the mask, no one could see where the viceroy was looking, but one could tell that he was looking over the trio. Probably with some hint of pleased satisfaction on his face. "You will entertain me, will you not?"

  
U'zuh shot a glance to Niovent, then over to Laeroth and Xia with a nod towards the viceroy. There wasn't a foe he knew of that they couldn't handle, especially not together. This should be relatively simple to clean up and show this man who is truly the entertainment.

  
This attitude was short lived as U'zuh charged in first, each blow blocked with excessive ease that drove the pale haired miqo'te to a near blistering mad. His frustration was evident as each blow continued to be blocked before the armored Garlean tossed him aside with what seemed to be a mere flick of his wrist.

  
The sun seeker's body flew several yalms, crashing along the ground, but not a moment was spared to look towards U'zuh, the viceroy attacking again and managing to throw both Xia and Laeroth back as well, feet sliding along the ground before they knelt for a moment. The clatter of armor sounded again as the garlean moved forward, sword now at the ready for another attack.

  
Fuck, they couldn't move. Keru writhed underneath the soldiers, grinding his teeth as he tried to squirm his way so he could free them, so he could help them, heal them, something! The man moved, sword swinging and it clanged hard against metal. Keru could hear a grunt of effort after the impact, looking to the scene now, seeing that the viceroy's sword currently clashed against the sword and shield of Ganzorig. Thank Halone for that scaled giant. Two more attacks rushed in as Laeroth and Xia got to their feet, an arrow ready at Laeroth's fingertips, a spell leaving Xia's just a moment faster and a cloud of dust rising up around the group.

  
No, no! Keru writhed again as he strained to see, trying to worm his way forward as the soldiers continued to hold him down. Xia's spell casting could be clearly heard, so she was still up and doing fine, and the faint twang of Laeroth's bowstring, the sounds of metal making impact against armor and fists, and Keru could tell that it was no longer the trio plus Ganzorig fighting. Everyone but him was in that tangle now, the runt catching a glimpse of Niovent in his artful dragoon style.

  
U'zuh's body was once again seen crashing along the ground, this time the pale haired miqo'te looking more like a rag doll as he tumbled. Unconscious was the immediate assessment, followed by an outraged cry from Laeroth and the wash of his bard magic moving over his companions.

  
Dust began settling, now that the monk's shuffling around the viceroy was halted, clearing up just enough to let everyone in the general vicinity watch in horror as the man's blade pierced through Niovent's armor like butter, sword protruding from the elezen's back before he was also tossed aside in a crumpled heap. "NO!" His voice tore through him as he fought harder against the soldiers that held him. "NIOVENT!" The grips of the soldiers tightened painfully, shoving him harder against the ground and he was sure he just heard, felt, the crack of his shoulder as a soldier jerked his arm up to stop his writhing. "NIO!"

  
The remaining three were cut down, one final attack from the viceroy as he lunged forward, sending all three flying backwards at least five yalms, crashing to the ground in defeat.

  
"Pathetic." The garlean's words cut deep, holding their wounds open and rubbing salt into them of their defeat before he turned, dropping his now broken sword on the ground and continuing on with his slow walk out of the Reach. The strawberry blonde from before motioned for the remaining soldiers to follow, those retraining him immediately following obediently and Keru pushed to his feet immediately to rush to Niovent's unmoving form.

  
He pulled at the blonde's armor, fumbling with buckles as he tried to get it off as fast as he could so he could get to the wound to heal the dragoon, ignoring that his hands were shaking as best as he could. The runt sucked in a breath, for a moment glancing towards the others but they were on their knees, excluding U'zuh, who was just now starting to show consciousness and moving to sit himself upright. He couldn't get distracted, not right now, not this moment. He couldn't afford to lose a single moment.

  
There was a breath, and he let out a soft, shakey sigh of relief that Niovent was still alive. "Hey, K-Keru... c-can I say I n-need healing now..?" He could hear the teasing tone in Niovent's voice, and he managed to scowl as he spared a moment to glance at the dragoon while he pulled a buckle loose.

  
"Sh-shut the fuck up, you idiot, you're, you're gonna be fine," he could only hiss as he pulled the armor free. This was bad, bad bad bad, his gut sinking as he now viewed the wound in its full glory. It was a miracle that Niovent even spoke a word to him.

  
"Thanks..." he heard the soft response, a slight smile on the dragoon's lips as he closed his eyes. And let out his last breath. No, no! Keru shook his head vehemently, not wanting to think, to believe, that he had just felt that, felt the last rise of Nio's chest under his fingertips.

  
"Keru!" It was Xia's voice now, calling out to him and he could vaguely register the fall of footsteps heading towards him. He shook his head again, not responding to her as he pulled together the magic as best as he could, but he didn't know any magic that would bring back the dead. He had his spells that recovered people from a knock out, but death? He shoved as much of his magic into Nio as he could, feeling out every last fiber in Niovent's chest that had been severed by the sword, doing his best to heal the worst of it, heal as much as he could.

  
But the breath did not return to his dragoon's chest.

  
"No..." it was a fleeting croak that escaped him now, his eyes burning more than the strain in his shoulder or the broken bones that went with it, Keru trying again and again. He pushed as much of his magic that he could physically manage, that he could put out, his mind dizzy with the effort as he sought to try again. Nio couldn't die, he wasn't allowed to fucking die. "Nio please!" He didn't know what else he could do now, his magic exhausted to no avail; the dragoon still laid before him, with no heartbeat and no breath in his lungs. He clung to the elezen, hearing a soft 'oh no' in a stricken tone behind him, Xia's voice no doubt.

  
"Keru..." he ignored her presence behind him as he continued to hold onto Nio, as though he might just suddenly smile at him and make his heart flutter like so many times before.

  
"The fuck am I supposed to do?! You're not supposed to fucking die!" He seethed now as he tried to think his way through everything. "How am I supposed to love you if you're dead?! How is that supposed to work, Niovent?! I can't," his voice cracked, "I never, I _should've_ ," he didn't say anything more, just curling over the blonde's body, shoulders shaking as he fought to not break down into sobs and failed.

  
Laeroth came to a stop by Xia, unsure as to why she hesitated, until he saw Keru curled over Niovent's body, about to move forward to comfort his best friend when Xia grabbed him. "Wait." Her eyes were solemn, and the bard could tell she wanted, desperately, to rush forward for her own best friend, for her brother, but her brother needed a moment. She hadn't seen him cry since their mother died. Ganzorig sighed behind her, a hand on her shoulder as he watched quietly, giving Xia's shoulder a gentle squeeze to remind her that he was there for her.

  
It took a few minutes before Laeroth moved forward, coaxing Keru to separate from the dragoon's body, even though he hissed and damn near almost bit at the idea, clinging to Niovent desperately before finally surrendering to Laeroth. "Lae..." his voice was so small, broken, watery, and the bard kept his best friend held close, tight against him as he felt those wobbly legs threaten to give out under the scholar.

  
"I'm here for you," he soothed as best as he could, giving U'zuh a glance as the sun seeker moved forward, nursing a broken arm.

  
"Go, I'll be right behind you." The taller offered a smile to all of them as he knelt over Nio's body. "I promise." There was reluctance to move on, U'zuh bidding that Ganzorig stay with a promise that they were not going to leave Niovent's body to just lay here on the ground, and the two watched as Xia and Laeroth left with a now unconscious Keru to the infirmary. "I've got an idea, Ganzorig, but I'll need yourself if this works, since my arm is broken." U'zuh fumbled a bit through Keru's dropped bag, raising his brow as he picked out a lightning cluster. "We're just going to give him a bit of a shock. Hopefully it's not been too long, but Keru did heal up the wound through the worst of it."

  
Ganzorig only nodded, kneeling beside Niovent with U'zuh on the otherside, wanting for instruction. "What do you need me to do?"

  
"If this works, you'll need to carry him back. Otherwise, don't touch him quite yet, but be prepared to possibly hold him down." The xaela nodded, positioning his hands accordingly so he could restrain the elezen in case whatever the sunseeker was doing worked. U'zuh set the cluster for a moment on the dragoon's chest, adjusting the taller's body before grabbing it up again, flexing his fingers as he focused, bringing forth the tiny bit of monk magic forward to focus greased lightning as best as he could into his own hand and the cluster he held. "By Rhalgr, please. Send our friend back to us, don't let your daughter keep him. He's not done here."

  
He slammed his hand down on Nio's chest, releasing the lightning into the other's chest, breath held as he pulled back, watching, waiting, unsure if this didn't work, should he try it again. His hand bled as the cluster's sharp edges dug into his skin, but he couldn't care less for the moment until the dragoon suddenly lurched with a gasp. "Oh Rhalgr, thank you." U'zuh breathed, Ganzorig's hands moving to Niovent's shoulders to hold him back down. "Must be the will of Halone then for you to be back with us," the seeker jested with a grin, though the only ears it fell on was Ganzorig's. The dragoon was alive, but not conscious to hear the jest. "Come on, Zorig, let's get him to the infirmary."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been fruitless.

  
She had screamed, she had fought, clawed and bitten, wrapped herself around arms of the inquisitors and bitten some more. She pulled, she writhed, she shouted and cursed, all with the might that a small, malnourished ten year old girl could muster. Yet she had been no match for them, these grown elezen men that towered over her, easily twice her height, the kind of men that while their work did not require a master in combat, they were able to easily overpower her.

  
All that had been left to her was to simply dangle in their grasp, held aloft by her arm and staring at them wearily as they discussed things before her. As they talked about her, as though she were not even there. Talked as though she were merely stupid. Just a small, dumb orphan child of the Brume.

  
Until they stopped referring to her as a child, and instead, as a heretic. A heretic found of consorting with the most vile of their enemies, an enemy of Ishgard, an enemy that would seek to destroy them all, an enemy so unscrupulous to use a child to gain advantage, to corrupt a child for his own bidding that he might strike at the heart of Ishgard. A heretic that was consorting with Nidhogg, the Black Wyrm. The fact she was a child meant nothing in this. The fact that she had found the Eye because she had been starving, wandering in search of food, sneaking about in search of something to bring about the ends of her terrible hunger. No, she was only a heretic in their eyes.

  
One that had been found curled in the holding casket of Lord Haldrath himself, the first Azure Dragoon of a thousand years past.

  
When they had first referred to her as a heretic child, she had thought she misheard, that she must’ve hallucinated such a thing in her hunger. Surely not, they wouldn’t, would they? Lunah knew what Ishgard did to heretics. They died. They were tried, found guilty, and they were dealt with, killed for their crimes.

  
As the realization dawned upon her, she fought, fighting with every ounce of strength she had in her small body, everything she could muster of herself to resist this hand that would surely be dealt to her. Death. She had not struggled to live in this gods forsaken city as an orphan for five years to simply just die! The thought of dying scared her, the tears stinging at her eyes as the terror gripped her. Surely they wouldn’t execute a child, right? Right? But she had to remember, remind herself coldly that they no longer considered her a child. That would not be her mercy.

  
By the Fury, the Fury of this nation, this city, this gods forsaken religion that drove these men, she was going to die, wasn’t she? But when her energy was all but spent, she could only hang limply, eyes awash with tears that ran down her face, nose running as she faced this fate. She was too small, too helpless to save herself from this. She could not escape, she could not wriggle herself free of their grasp, she could not hurt them by any means enough to gain her freedom. And so she cried, at first rather loudly, asking the men, begging the men, to please let her go, she had only been hungry, that is how she found the Eye, she was hungry, please let her go, please. Her words of promising to be good, promising to stay in the Brume, to stay with the orphanage, all her pleas fell upon deaf ears. With her voice left raw from her screaming in protest, and sore as she tried to collect herself, swallowing hard as she tried to halt her tears, she had simply let them take her without a fight.

  
They took her to the Witch’s Drop, a place Lunah had only heard of up until this point, a famed point where heretics were sentenced to fall to their deaths. As far as she had heard when eavesdropping, these usually had whatever a trial was to determine if the accused was guilty or not, and that involved people, but here she stood with only two men.

  
By this time, at least some of her strength had returned, but with the point driven in that she could not escape this fate, she had not tried to run or fight again, simply staring at the edge of the Drop without a word before the ropes that bound her wrists jerked her forward. She stumbled, regaining herself as the first grabbed her roughly, pulling the rope free of her before lifting her once again, unceremoniously as they locked eyes, red eyes to his blue.

  
“I, Covont Gluiviere, sentence you to death by fall from the Witch’s Drop. May the Fury have mercy on your wretched soul.” He stated this so simply, as a mere fact of science that the world circled around. She squirmed in his grasp, the words settling in her mind as her teeth grit and she snarled at him finally.

  
The Fury? Have mercy? On her? On her wretched soul? Mercy for a child who’s crime was stumbling on something forbidden as she was slowly starving to death? These bastards would deign to request mercy for her? She hissed, baring her gapped teeth as she squirmed again, glaring at Covont now. “I don’t want her mercy!” Her voice scratched as the words escaped her raw throat but she was not about to just accept the idea of mercy from the goddess of men! Nidhogg’s words of vengeance burned bright in her mind and she smiled viciously now, fear banished as she understood at least a semblance of the wyrm’s rage. “I want her fury!”

  
Her small voice cracked as she shouted again, throat rife with pain but she hardly paid mind to it.

  
Covont’s eyes widened only slightly at her words before his expression returned to normal, looking at her almost as though he were bored, but eyes filled with a silent conviction to his words. “Then mercy you shall not have.” She was dropped then, crumpling to the ground, a boot greeting her stomach before she could even try to scramble to her feet. “Let us put an end to this so that we might return to our business.” This was to his comrade, ignoring her for a moment until he realized that she had not gone over the edge with the kick he had given her.

  
“You,” Lunah hissed, little red eyes glaring up at blue, “I’ll kill you. I’m going to kill you myself.” Little fingers dug at the dirt as she tried to pull herself up. “I’ll get you, I’ll kill you, if Nidhogg doesn’t get you first!” A boot came fast, too fast for her to even think of dodging, kicking her in the face and sending her tiny body over the edge of the Drop. Covont paused now, leaning over the ledge to look down, ensuring he watched the small miqo’te’s body fall and hit the bottom of the Drop.

  
“It is done. Let us away now, back to our business. The heretic is dead.”


End file.
